Quemando calorías
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: "Primer día de Rosalie en el gimnasio. La química entre ella y su guapo entrenador Emmett, no tarda en salir aflote. Juntos, podrían incendiar el lugar. Indirectas van, indirectas vienen. ¿Será capaz este par de pasar del dicho al hecho?" Humanos. Rose POV. Lemmon explícito. Un tributo al fuego de Rosemmett. Dedicado especialmente a Nuni y a Luly, que los aman tanto o más que yo.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía, sobre la cual no autorizo plagios, copias o reproducciones totales o parciales de mi trabajo. Es mío. Sé original. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La húesped. _

Quemando calorías

Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty

Apagué el motor de mi bello coche, un BMW convertible rojo, y observé como lucía en el espejo retrovisor. Mi larga y sedosa cabellera dorada se conservaba dentro de la trenza espiga que me había hecho antes de salir de casa, aunque se habían escapado un par de mechones, me daban un aspecto más casual, pero no por eso ordinario. Podía ser que yo tuviera que venir a un gimnasio comunitario, pero eso no significaba que Rosalie Lillian Hale, tuviera que lucir desalineada como un mamarracho o peor, verse común y silvestre con ropa de deportiva. Eso nunca.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo, porque adoraba lo que veía. Unos deslumbrantes ojos azul violeta, contrastando con unos finos, pero voluptuosos labios de color rosa palo, sobre una piel levemente bronceada. _¡Oh, sí! Divina_.

Cogí mi bolso desde el asiento del copiloto, saqué las llaves y me bajé del coche, como sólo yo sabía hacerlo, logrando sacarle más de un jadeo y una mirada lasciva a los hombres que transitaban por la calle en ese momento. Y un par de miradas envidiosas, por parte de las féminas, claro está. Mi sonrisa volvió a ensancharse, mientras me ponía las gafas de sol y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al gim.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de vidrio, me di cuenta que estaba reflejada de cuerpo entero sobre ella, lo que me hizo sentir una presión en el estómago y hacer un mohín. Mi cuerpo era la envidia de todas las mujeres y el templo del deseo para todos los hombres, por lo que era uno de mis más grandes orgullos… El cual estaba a punto de irse al carajo por culpa de Esme Cullen, la madre de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen o como yo la estaba llamando últimamente… La novia del año.

Todo comenzó la semana pasada, cuando Esme decidió ensayar todas las recetas de pastelillos, tortas, dulces y galletas que ella misma prepararía para la boda de su hija. Yo, como la Dama de Honor, debía supervisar todos los preparativos del evento, los cuales no eran pocos y a demás debían ser de la mejor calidad, porque: Número uno, Alice era mi mejor amiga. Número dos, Alice se va a convertir en mi cuñada, que es lo mismo que ser mi hermana. Y número tres, ella es la mejor organizadora de fiestas que conozco, a demás de ser una gran fashionista, lo que me dejaba la vara muy alta.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, Esme cocinó demasiadas cosas exquisitas, en cantidades exorbitantes y yo la muy tonta, me dejé engatusar por sus sonrisas, sus "sólo uno más" o sus "sólo un mordisco", haciendo que todos los días me fuera de su hogar con el estómago repleto de bocadillos, con la conciencia regañándome por débil y glotona y unas mil calorías extras en mi dieta. _¡Todo esto a sólo tres semanas de la boda! _Yo ya me mandé a hacer mi vestido de fiesta a la medida, por lo que engordar tan sólo un kilo, no me dejaría ponérmelo. _¡Y sería una fatalidad!_ Por eso, me había inscrito en este gimnasio por internet, donde me prometieron un entrenamiento personalizado. Realmente esperaba que fuera bueno.

Abrí la puerta y me deslicé dentro del recibidor. Caminé hasta llegar al mesón de recepción, donde una chica bonita, pero bien poco agraciada, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados_. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amaba causar ese efecto!_ Cuando me quité las gafas de sol, ella apartó la vista con rapidez y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín_. No es más que una nena…_

- Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Olympic Gym. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Me dijo la muchacha, que debía tener mi edad, o sea unos veintiún años, sin volver a mirarme.

- Buenas. Hace unos días me inscribí en las clases personalizadas y me dijeron que debía estar aquí, hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, así que si pudieras decirme quién va a ayudarme, sería fantástico- _Y harías algo por la vida._ Eché una mirada a su físico y a pesar de que estaba sentada, pude notar que era delgada y con rasgos finos, aunque su ropa… _¡Rayos, Alice se moriría si la viera! ¡Realmente necesitaba ser castigada por la policía de la moda!_ O sea es entendible que si trabajas en un gimnasio, uses ropa deportiva, pero la que ella vestía era tan… ¡Holgada! Eran unos pantalones largos y rectos, de color azul marino, una remera blanca, con cuello redondo y mangas cortas y su melena amarrada en una tirante coleta. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo llevaba puesto que era un top lila con tirantes y unas mallas tres cuartos, lo cual dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- Nunca antes la había visto por aquí- Un hombre se nos acercó caminando con seguridad desde la sala de máquinas. Yo no le di más de una mirada, ya que a pesar de ser muy guapo, tenía un aire superioridad demasiado alto que chocó de inmediato con el mío- Bienvenida, señorita. ¿Es usted cliente mía?

Me volteé para decirle que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, porque su secretaría era una incompetente, pero no alcancé a decir nada, ya que la morena intervino.

- La señorita Hale es clienta de Emmett, Edward- Le anunció la muchacha, al recién llegado. Algo en su voz me hizo mirarla detenidamente, hasta que comprendí tras una mirada tímida, que ella amaba al de pelo cobrizo, que ocultaba sus sentimientos y que me consideraba una amenaza.

- ¿Y dónde está el tal Emmett? Si se puede saber-Le pregunté con voz golpeada, fingiendo estar molesta- Llevo quince minutos de retraso en mi rutina.

- No se enoje, señorita o se va arrugar antes de tiempo, lo que sería algo muy lamentable en su caso - Sus palabras estaban cargadas de humor, de espontaneidad y de buenas vibras. Me dejó una buena impresión sólo de oírlo, por lo que me di la vuelta con rapidez para deslumbrarlo con una amplia sonrisa, pero me salió el tiro por la culata. Fui yo quién quedé maravillada por su imponencia, en tanto él me dedicaba la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, enmarcada por dos pronunciados hoyuelos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, un hombre me hizo perder la cabeza de sólo mirarlo. Me sentí paralizada durante un momento, con los pies clavados al suelo y los labios sujetos con pegamento. Debí lucir tan niña tonta en ese momento.

- ¡Wow!- Dijo tras casi un minuto mi nuevo entrenador, exagerando una mueca de emoción que me hizo salir, finalmente, de mi ensimismamiento- Creo que a ambos nos ha comido la lengua el gato.

Se me acercó rápidamente, me tomó la mano derecha y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él depositó un beso no muy casto sobre ella. La piel se me erizó y mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

- Emmett McCarty a su servicio, señorita…- Dejó la frase inconclusa para que yo la completara. Tragué saliva disimuladamente y recobrada la compostura, le respondí.

- Hale, señorita Rosalie Hale. Un gusto- Mi voz sonó seductora, pero no desesperada, tal y como yo quería.

- Bueno, Rose, pasemos a la sala de acondicionamiento- Me tuteó de inmediato y me ofreció su brazo recogido para que yo me colgara de él. Lo medité durante un segundo, antes de aceptarlo. Uno, porque recién lo venía conociendo y se podía malinterpretar, pero por otro lado, está mal dejar a un chico guapo con el brazo tendido- ¿Porqué puedo llamarte Rose, verdad? No me gustan las cosas tan formales y tu nombre suena así.

- Claro, no hay problema… Siempre y cuando, tú me dejes llamarte Em. Es que, no me gustan las cosas tan formales, ¿Sabes?- Tomé el control de la situación, utilizando sus propias palabras. Él se rió muy fuerte y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomados del brazo, dejamos atrás al otro entrenador y a la secretaría, para ingresar a la sala de acondicionamiento físico, en donde unas diez personas, hombres y mujeres, hacían ejercicios con máquinas.

- Bueno, Rose, en esta sala la gente que ya tiene un plan de entrenamiento, se ejercita sola con las distintas máquinas que poseemos. Tenemos desde caminadoras, pasando por las elípticas y las bicicletas, hasta pesas y cables de TRX- Emmett me hablaba, mientras pasamos entre las máquinas y yo lo escuchaba a medias. Estaba más concentrada en admirar su tonificado cuerpo que en las instalaciones del gimnasio- En la sala de espejos de allá en el fondo, se dictan en las noches las clases de baile, kickboxing, aerobox y otros similares- Él se calló un momento y me miró a los ojos- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, verdad? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento deseas realizar?

Con un desfase de cinco segundos, asentí. Los pequeños rulitos negros, enmarcando esa piel bronceada, en la cual destacaban sus brillantes ojos azules, me habían vuelto a encadilar.

- Sí, estoy aquí para quemar unas cuantas calorías del exceso de carbohidratos que he consumido últimamente. Nada muy drástico, sólo quiero mantenerme dentro de mi peso- Le dije, con voz inocente, pero juguetona, ya que mi hobby favorito era ilusionar a los hombres. O como se dice vulgarmente, calentarles la sopa y no dejar que se la tomen luego.

- Muy bien, entonces unas cuantas sesiones en la caminadora y en la elíptica, debieran ser suficientes para ti- Me dijo, al tiempo que nos deteníamos frente a la caminadora- ¿Quieres empezar ya?

- Claro, Em. Para eso estoy aquí- Le guiñé un ojo, dejé mi cartera en el suelo, junto a la máquina y me subí arriba. Él me torció una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a configurar los controles.

- ¿Lista, preciosa?- Me preguntó, cambiando descaradamente mi nombre por un adjetivo. O sea, no es que a mí me molesté que me llamen así, por el contrario me encanta, pero era extraño que al oírlo, sienta mariposas en el estómago, igual que una adolescente tonta.

- Yo nací lista- Finiquité con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa torcida. Él sonrió y miró hacia abajo, al tiempo que encendía la marcha.

La siguiente media hora la pasé, corriendo sin detenerme n un segundo, no es que quisiera lucirme frente a mi guapo entrenador, si no que porque aún no olvidaba mi verdadera razón para estar ahí. El que Emmett fuera increíblemente guapo, sólo haría más llevadero y motivante el dejar la comodidad de mi hogar, para venir a ejercitarme día a día. Él me miraba entre sorprendido y con aceptación, al parecer las chicas lindas sólo venían a exhibirse. Cuando el timer sonó, di un paso fuera de la caminadora y Emmett me tendió mi botella de agua. _Para que veas, no soy cualquier chica… _Me bebí casi la mitad del agua, de un solo trago y el resto, me lo eché sobre la cabeza para sacarme el sudor del rostro y la espalda. Guardé la botella en mi bolso y me volteé hacia mi entrenador con aire desafiante. _¿Eso ha sido todo?_

Él me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mientras tragaba con dificultad. ¿Cuántas veces no vi esa reacción en los hombres antes? El deseo consumiéndolos lentamente. De forma involuntaria, desvié mi mirada hacia abajo, para que no se diera cuenta que había visto su cara de embobado y ahí fue cuando llegó mi turno de lucir babosa. Su ajustado buzo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Yo podía ver cuán excitado estaba el moreno por mí, lo que me provocó maripositas en el estómago y pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cierta zona. ¡Dios, esta era la prueba de que yo estaba falta de sexo!

Carraspeé fuertemente, mientras me ponía colorada como un tomate, para hacernos reaccionar a ambos. Funcionó.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Le pregunté con un tono de voz, bastante más seco del que había utilizado en toda la tarde. Él debó interpretar erróneamente mi tono y estuvo a la defensiva, de ahí en adelante. Debía sentirse culpable y estúpido por haber metido la pata con la clienta nueva y eso lo estaba molestó mucho. No volvió a sonreírme y a mí se me pasaron todas las ganas de jugar y ser coqueta. La incomodidad de la situación podía conmigo.

- Descanse quince minutos. Luego, súbase a la elíptica y ejercítese durante media hora más- Yo tenía razón. Ahora estaba tratándome de "usted". Realmente nuestro jueguito, se nos había salido de las manos. F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O- Creo que eso es más que suficiente para empezar… Si me disculpa unos minutos, debo ir a hacer un papeleo y ya regreso.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero Emmett no llegó a verme. Ya se había dado la vuelta y salía a zancadas de la sala.

- ¡Mierda, Rosalie!- Me regañé a mí misma. Acababa de arruinar las venidas al gimnasio. De pura frustración, me subí de inmediato a la máquina, sin esperar el tiempo recomendado. Quería sólo irme de ese lugar.

Comencé de forma muy rápida y brusca, porque estaba molesta. Se notaba a leguas que Emmett era una buena persona, un gran hombre y que no hacía eso a menudo, que el trabajo era algo serio para él. No pondría la manos al fuego de que nunca se hubiera acostado con alguna clienta, pero tampoco creía que fuera cosa habitual para él, si así fuera, no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Cuando comencé a agotarme, disminuí la marcha y mi cerebro tuvo más lugar para pensar en todos los errores que me habían llevado a esta situación. Error Nº1: Haberle coqueteado tan abiertamente a un extraño, que debería ver seguido durante algún tiempo. Error Nº2: Haberle seguido el juego a un chico guapo, después de que el coqueteara conmigo. Error Nº3: Haberlo provocado más de la cuenta y haberlo dejado en ridículo. Error Nº4 (el más importante creo yo): El haberme dejado estar durante tantos meses. Realmente, por dentro estaba ardiendo y no precisamente de calor por el ejercicio. Desde que había terminado con Royce… No había vuelto a acostarme con nadie más. Ni siqiera había salido con algún chico, aunque las propuestas me habían llovido. Quizás en mi inconsciente aún tenía miedo o sentía vergüenza por las cosas que le había aguantado. Siempre me había considerado una mujer fuerte, pero la primera vez que él me golpeó, no fui capaz de hacer, ni decir nada… Ni la segunda, ni la tercera… Si no hubiera sido, porque mi padre me descubrió maquillando mis moratones, quizás nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo a alguien. Royce me tenía amenazada de que dañaría a quienes yo amaba, si hablaba. Fui tan estúpida. Después de que Jazz y Carlisle interpusieron una demanda en su contra, juró nunca más acercarse a mí. Y por cosas del destino, dos semanas más tarde fue hallado muerto en un callejón, debido a un ajuste de cuentas. Olvidé mencionar que era un maldito adicto a la cocaína. No lamenté su muerte ni un poco y no derramé ni una sola lágrima por él. Todo esto había pasado hace poco más de un año.

Aunque mis experiencias sexuales, no eran muy buenas que digamos, mi cuerpo las extrañaba. Lamentablemente, sólo conocía lo que mi exnovio me había enseñado. Él había sido el primero y el único. Tuve pésimo gusto para elegir.

Emmett no volvió a aparecer hasta que faltaban sólo cinco minutos para terminar mi rutina. Para ese momento, mi rostro debía verse tan fatigado, como estaba mi cuerpo de ejercitarse y mi mente de darle vueltas al asunto de cómo arreglar las cosas con él. Llegó se paró a mi lado, revisó el cronómetro y se quedó de pie, junto a mí, en el más rotundo de los silencios. Tomé la decisión de ser yo, quién diera el brazo a torcer primero y me disculpara, restableciendo nuestra dignidad.

- Emmett…- Susurré su nombre, de forma que nadie pudiera oírnos, aunque no era necesario, en esa parte del salón estábamos solos. Él me miró con los labios apretados. Todo lo jovial lo había abandonado, en ese momento lograba verse aterrador, porque era un hombre muy alto y musculoso- Lo siento… No quería ofenderte… Yo me emocioné conversando contigo… Te juro que no suelo hacer esto.

_¡Mentira!_ Pero, bueno, era una mentirilla blanca. ¿No? Me gusta coquetear con hombres, pero no que pierdan su trabajo, ni que se molesten conmigo, ni que crean que soy una perra. Él relajó un poco su expresión al verse sorprendido por mis palabras, claramente no se las esperaba.

- Si no quieres seguir haciéndome clases, lo entenderé, de verdad. Me iré y no volverás a verme, pero…- Hice una pausa para recuperar el aliento y pensar bien, las palabras que saldrían de mi boca- No quisiera que te quedaras con una mala impresión de mí… Yo tengo una muy buena de ti.

Emmett entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y los cerró con fuerza. Me miró de pies a cabeza durante algunos segundos, no de forma lasciva, si no, inquisitivamente, como si buscara la veracidad de mis palabras en mi lenguaje corporal. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con seguridad y con una energía renovada.

- No creo nada malo de ti. Sabía que ese rostro angelical no podía ser el de una chica que… Fuera ligera- Me dijo, encandilándome una vez más con su sonrisa. Él hablaba con el corazón. Era casi como un niño que no sabe mentir… Un libro abierto- Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar más de la cuenta, rubita.

Le sonreí, sabiendo que el término utilizado, era de simpatía y no como burla. Si no hubiera estado roja, por el ejercicio, de seguro me hubiera sonrojado por su cumplido, el cual había perder el ritmo a mi corazón. Iba a pedirle parar, porque estaba muerta de cansancio, cuando el timer sonó.

- Buen trabajo, Rosalie. Eres una excelente alumna- Confesó, mientras tomaba mi bolso y me lo tendía - Ojalá todas las mujeres fueran como tú.

- Gracias- Respondí, al tiempo que sacaba mi toalla. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensé. Mucho mejor. Tanto así, que lamentaba tener que irme- Entonces… ¿Te veré mañana?

- Cuento con ello- Alzó su mano derecha y yo le di mis cinco. Sentí como me hormigueaba esta y el resto del brazo, pero lo disimulé. No iba a arruinar el momento. Ambos nos reímos- Si quieres darte una ducha, puedes hacerlo aquí.

- ¿Tienen camarín?- Le pregunté, antes de caer en la cuenta de lo tonta que debía haber sonado. Obviamente, debían tener duchas en un gimnasio así de grande. Me reí nerviosamente- ¿Podrías indicarme dónde se encuentra?

- Claro- Me indicó con el brazo que siguiera derecho- Debes salir del salón, al corredor secundario. Al final de él, hay dos puertas: Roja para las chicas y Verde para los chicos.

- Gracias… Nos vemos- Dije, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, antes de guardar velozmente la toalla dentro del bolso y retirarme del lugar.

- Adiós, Rose…- Susurró a mi espalda, en un tono de voz que no pude identificar. ¡Pero qué desperdicio!

Para cuando llegué al camarín de las damas, me sentía sudada y acalorada, por lo que la ducha me vendría bastante bien. Necesitaba refrescarme, después de haber pasado toda la tarde, junto al guapetón de Emmett. Realmente este, me había dejado con ganas… Ver su cuerpo brillar por el sudor, marcarse todos sus músculos al moverse, su hermosa sonrisa pícara y por qué no decirlo, si era la razón principal. El tamaño de su amigo. _¡Dios, nunca había visto un pantalón tan abultado! ¡Parecía que iba a explotar!_

_¡Mierda!_ Me había calentado sólo de recordar la escena. Saqué con rapidez la toalla del bolso, lo dejé sobre una banca, me desvestí y me dirigí velozmente a una ducha. Estas eran individuales, pero sin cortina. _¡Menuda estupidez!_ Pero me daba igual, estaba orgullosa de mi físico. Por lo demás, era la única chica que quedaba en el gym, así que nadie vendría a interrumpirme. Colgué la toalla, fuera de la ducha, me metí y di el agua. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta, ni tan fría, ni tan caliente. Me sumergí feliz y dejé el agua limpiara mi cuerpo.

Estando ahí sola, fue inevitable volver a pensar en mi entrenador, quién de seguro, estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo… Bañandóse, pensando en mí. _¡Grr!_ Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me follaron que ya debía de tener telas de araña en mi interior… Yo estaba tan caliente y Emmett tan bueno, que al empezar a enjabonarme el cuerpo me imaginé que eran sus manos las que me acariciaban, que sus manos recorrían y exploraban mi cuerpo, que sus manos me tocaban… ahí. Deslicé mis desde hasta mi zona íntima y comencé a mover mis dedos, frotando toda la zona. Me relamí los labios de puro placer. Qué delicioso era. Ya hasta de masturbarme me había olvidado. Seguí frotando y frotando haciendo círculos, hasta que eso ya no fue suficiente. Lentamente, introduje uno de mis dedos en mi interior y lo moví suavecito.

- ¡Ooh!- Un ahogado gemido, escapó de mis labios. Qué bien se sentía. Metí otro dedo y volví a moverlos- ¡Ooh! ¡Oooh! ¡Aah! Mmm…

Era maravilloso, me sentí flotar, desinhibida totalmente. Introduje dos dedos más y me apreté el clítoris con fuerza.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué rico!- Exclamé, mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la ducha y hacía entrar y salir mis dedos de mi vagina con rapidez. Estaba tan caliente, que quizás pronto me correría, así que para ayudarme, volví a pensar en mi moreno de rulitos. Besándome el cuello, apretándome las nalgas, masajeándome los senos, penetrándome con su miembro erecto- Ooh! ¡Emmett, eres divino! ¡Si, si, si! ¡No pares, mi amor! ¡Dame, dame más, más fuerte, Em!

Realmente gritaba como una loca, debido al placer y justo cuando estaba a sólo un par de movimientos de dedos de irme de manera grandiosa, oí algo que me dejó fría y me paralizó.

Bastó un leve: "Wow." Para hacerme perder mi orgasmo, llenarme de vergüenza y hacerme sentir molesta.

- ¡Esto es privado!- Grité, roja como un tomate, mientras me daba la vuelta hacia la pared con los ojos cerrados y me cubría los senos. _¡Dios mío qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podría irme de ahí ahora?-_ ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Márchese!

Para mi desgracia, los pasos que oí, no se alejaban, si no que se acercaban. Me paralicé de miedo, cerré la llave del agua y cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor, sin siquiera saber qué podría hacer. No quería ni pensarlo. Sólo era la tercera vez en mi vida que masturbaba. _¿Cómo iba a tener tan mala suerte de que me descubrieran?_ Sentí que los pasos se detenían a corta distancia. Me logré armar de valor, para girarme y mandarla a la mierda, cuando sentí unas grandes y pesadas manos posarse sobre mis hombros y acariciarlos. Conocía esas manos.

- No te avergüences. Al menos ahora sé que no era el único que se había puesto cachondo. Yo estaba a punto de ir a hacer lo mismo- Su voz sonó gruesa y grave, debido a la excitación, pero aún así, yo no fui capaz de volverme- Tranquila, ángel mío. Soñamos con lo mismo y si me lo permites, puedo hacer nuestros sueños realidad.

Él presionó suavemente su cadera contra la mía y yo dejé escapar un gritito de placer, al sentir a su pene, duro, listo y preparado, rozarme el trasero.

- ¿Ves? Esto es tuyo, Rose. Estoy aquí para ti, por ti… Sólo debes date la vuelta y tomar lo que te pertenece- Su palabras me infundieron valor. _¿Mi propiedad? ¿Su cuerpo me pertenece?_ _Mmm… había vuelto a calentarme._ Aún así, me di la vuelta con timidez. Yo estaba como vine a este mundo y él llevaba mucha ropa encima, por lo que traté de cubrirme.

- No, no, no- Susurró, soy yo quién no está adecuado a la situación- Y en un santiamén se quitó su remera y su pantalón. Jadeé al ver su miembro, había acertado en lo grande, pero no en lo grueso. Él me haría mierda, me dolería un montón meterme eso… Traté de pensar en algo más. No quería lucir suelta y desesperada, por lo que cambié el tema, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es para chicas- Murmuré tontamente. Él afirmó mi mentón con tres dedos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Vi fuego en ellos.

- Dejaste caer tu teléfono móvil al sacar tu toalla, junto a la máquina- Contestó, mientras su mano libre se iba de excursión por mi espalda. Logrando que no pensara bien- Vine a traértelo y bueno… Te oí. Fui incapaz de marcharme, tras oír mi nombre en tus labios.

Dejé caer mi mandíbula. Esto era tan vergonzoso. Él había escuchado todo.

- Quiero oírlo otra vez, Rose, pero esta vez quiero que sea de verdad. Quiero estar ahí… Salir de tus sueños- Se acercó lentamente y me beso en la clavícula. Sentí como las pierna me flaquearon. No había nada más qué decir. Me había convencido, sería suya… Ahí y ahora.

Acerqué mis manos a su miembro para tocarlo, como si no fuera real y debiera comprobarlo. Lo agarré firme y él lo movió. Lo solté de inmediato y me reí como una tonta. Parecía una virgen.

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras, Em… Te obedeceré en todo...- Lancé la bomba de una sola vez. Sonreí pícaramente y me sumergí en sus ojos azules, casi tan profundos como los míos- Lo juro, sólo… Métemelo… Te quiero dentro mío… No más que eso… Te necesito.

- ¡Grrr!... Sus deseos son órdenes, angelita- Emmett me tomó de las manos y me las envolvió en su cuello- Agárrate firme.

No alcancé a asentir, porque ya me había agarrado de las caderas y me había hecho chocar con él. Gemí audiblemente.

- ¿Estás lista? Porque allá voy… ¿O necesitas que te caliente un poco?- Me mantuvo quietecita con sólo una mano y me estampó contra la pared. Eso nos hizo jadear y sonreír a ambos. Cuando al fin supe para que necesitaba tener una mano libre, ya no podía pensar claramente. Se había adueñado de mi botón y lo tocaba de tal forma, que yo no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Lo que quieras... Lo que quieras, pero por favor… Emmett, por favor... Tómame- Él me mordió la oreja con poco cuidado, pero eso sólo me excito más. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a gemir… Deslicé mis manos hasta su espalda y los rasguñé suavemente.

- Tú alcanzaste a ducharte… Yo no, así que…- De improviso, abrió el paso del agua y nos vimos cubiertos de agua tibia. Hice ademán de alejarme un poco de él, para que el agua no me cayera en la cara, a lo que él respondió deslizando sus manos hasta mis muslos, los cuales agarró con firmeza, para luego levantarme y engancharme a su cintura, al tiempo que cumplía mi pedido y me lo metía hasta el fondo.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Ooh! ¡Dios, Emmett!- Grité. El dolor era lacerante y agudo, igual o peor que la primera vez. De seguro, me había hecho sangrar- ¡Qué grande lo tienes!

- Es para complacerte mejor, mi cielo- Agregó, antes de estocarme una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces y luego fui incapaz de seguir contándolas, sólo sabía que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida y que cuando acabara, sería uno de esos orgasmos de los que Alice hablaba, de esos monumentales que te dejan hecho bolsa, sin poder ponerte de pie, ni hablar, ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Estaba muy entusiasmada- ¡Rayos, Rose! ¡Eres tan estrecha! ¡Pareces virgen!

Él se dio una pausa para mirarme a los ojos, como si la idea acabara de pasar por su mente y me miró de forma inquisitiva. Negué con la cabeza y en vez de aliviarlo, creo que lo molestó un poco, porque ensombreció su rostro y me dio más duro.

- Me hubiera encantado ser tu primero…- Las palabras sonaron tan sinceras y el momento era tan perfecto, aunque fuéramos perfectos desconocidos, que por un momento, lo deseé yo también.

- ¡Oh, Emmett! Para mí, lo eres- Articulé con dificultad, tratando de ser lo más honesta posible- Nunca me había entregado de esta forma a una persona. Creo que serás mi dueño para siempre. No importa que pase después de esto.

Él sonrió y me besó en los labios con fiereza, yo respondí de la misma forma y le devolví la mano por lo de la oreja, al morderle sin contemplación su lengua, hasta casi hacerla sangrar.

- ¡Aah! Y tú, la mía, cielo… Y tú, la mía- Exclamó, antes de subirme más por su tronco, retirándome a su compañero de su interior. El vacío que sentí no me gustó para nada. Iba a protestar, cuando comprendí para que me había elevado.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?- Me preguntaba, al tiempo que me mordisqueaba los pezones. Yo presionaba su cabeza contra mi pecho de forma de sentirlo aún más cerca de mí, quería estar en contacto con cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Si, me gusta… Me encanta… Me fascina- Dije entre gemidos, porque él ahora había decidido, succionarme y chuparme los pechos. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y tiré de ellos, como si fuera un potro salvaje, al cual yo intentaba dominar. Lo hice tan fuerte que él me soltó y para vengarse de mí, me ensartó bruscamente, haciéndonos gritar de placer a ambos.

- ¡Qué rico, lo haces! No pares, Emmett…- Supliqué con voz de niña buena, si él me lo quitaba una vez más, de seguro perdería la razón- Dame más… Más duro, más... Así, así así… ¡Oh, sí! Más rápido, Em.

- Rosalie, angel mío… Eres divina, divina… Así, muévete, así…- Ambos estabas al borde de la locura, a punto de irnos al paraíso- Rasgúñame… Más fuerte, más fuerte… ¡Grr! Agárrate bien… ¡Eso! Sí, Rose… Me corro, no resisto más… Vente conmigo, vente conmigo, cariño… Aaaaahh… Ah... Ah… Ah… ¡Rooooose!

- Aah... No te detengas, no pares, no pares…- La forma en la que él me trataba, las cosas lindas que me decía, eran mil veces mejores a las de Royce. Cuando lo sentí irse, no quise quedarme debajo del tren, por lo que ayudé un poco con un movimiento circular de caderas y logré correrme, un par de segundos, después de él- ¡Aaaaah!

Tenía razón. El mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y rendirse a los hormigueos que me corrían de principio a fin, en especial, aquellos de mi zona íntima. No había sido capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, pasaban los segundos y yo seguía ahí, jadeando con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Emmett, nuestros cuerpos unidos en un abrazo tal que no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro… Mientras el agua se llevaba nuestro sudor.

Tras casi un minuto de silencio, solté mis piernas de su cintura y el me dejó bajar de inmediato. Me tapé el rostro con mi cabellera. La euforia había pasado. La vergüenza comenzaba a asomar._ ¿Qué he hecho?_

- Rose- Su voz era suave, pero sonaba cansada- No te ocultes de mí. No veo que hayamos hecho nada malo. Yo soy un hombre maduro, soltero y tú… Una mujer increíble…

Me sonrojé aún más, pero por alguna extraña razón… Le creí. Aparté mi pelo y me hundí en su océano azul. Él era muy expresivo. No tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, pero sabía que como Emmett… Ya no habían, ya nadie era tan sincero. Le torcí una sonrisa.

- Lo siento… Nunca antes había… Hecho algo como esto y temía que… Bueno, que sólo hubiera sido un sueño- Le confesé, sintiéndome una tonta… Otra vez. Él me ensanchó una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mí y me besaba con ansiedad. Respondí a su beso con la misma hambre.

- Aunque no lo creas, tampoco había hecho esto antes- Me dijo, acariciándome mis mejillas con cautela- Pero ha sido… Maravilloso y no el hecho en sí, sino tú… Tú eres el grandioso ángel.

- No es necesario que te deshagas en halagos- Murmuré, mientras medía la dureza de sus enormes bíceps- Ya me has cazado, he caído en tu red…

Emmett volvió a besarme, pero ahora con cautela.

- No quiero que esto, muera aquí… Creo que estaría perdido, si me dejaras ahora- Su voz estaba cargada de emoción- Sin tu luz, estoy perdido… Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Rose. Todo por sentir tu fuego sobre mi piel. Me has adicto a ti, en cosa de horas.

Le torcí una sonrisa. Yo me sentía de la misma manera. Nunca me había sentido más resguardada y amada, como durante esos minutos en sus brazos. Cerré la llave del agua, antes de cogerle la mano. Ya era muy tarde. Pronto alguien notaría nuestra demora.

- Volveremos a vernos- Prometí, al tiempo que recogía su ropa del suelo. Por suerte, no se había mojado- Mañana, ahora se nos hace tarde.

- Y el día siguiente… Y al siguiente- Agregó, quitándome su ropa y captando la indirecta, comenzó a vestirse- Te amaré todos los días… Esperaré con ansias que tu entrenamiento termine.

- Estaré aquí… Todos los días… Sin falta- Dictaminé, al tiempo que vestía de forma apurada- Pase lo que pase. Y me entregaré a ti, como hoy… Como mañana… Como siempre.

- No me dejes esperando- Emmett me ayudó a terminar de arreglarme y luego me besó en la frente.

- No lo haré- Lo miré a los ojos y sentí que volvía a tener quince años. Me había "enamorado" a primera vista (O a primer polvo), pero que más daba. Sabía que nuestras promesas, no tenían validez. Lo nuestro era sólo sexo casual, aunque yo quisiera que no lo fuera. Desearía no ser tan estúpida y poder decir, que sólo era un juego… Que no albergaba esperanzas de que fuera algo más serio, pero no podía hacerlo. En el fondo de mi corazón, ese hombre se había asentado y que costaría una vida, sacarlo de ahí- Gracias por la clase… Fue maravillosa.

- Superó mis expectativas… Adiós, señorita Hale- Me abrazó una última vez, rozó mis labios con los suyos, retuvo mi olor en su nariz y me dejó marchar, abriéndome la puerta del camarín. Salí de inmediato.

- Gracias, señor McCarty… Lo veré mañana- Le sonreí, tal como una colegiala enamorada, antes de salir pitando del pasillo y del salón.

Al pasar junto a la secretaría, esta se sorprendió y me miró de arriba a abajo.

- Pensé que ya no quedaba nadie… Hemos cerrado hace quince minutos…- Su voz sonaba algo cabreada, pero aun así, no sé movió ni un centímetro de su puesto.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy…- Le cerré un ojo y me despedí con la mano. Al abrir la puerta, dije sólo para molestarla- Nos vemos mañana, linda.

En eso, mi celular vibró. Rebusqué velozmente en mi bolso, pero él lo había dejado a mano, así que lo hallé de inmediato. Al mirar la pantalla, sonreí y contesté la llamada, sin dejar de caminar.

- Alice… No creerás lo qué me pasó- Le conté, al tiempo que desactivaba la alarma de mi coche… Al fin, tenía algo que contarle a mi mejor amiga, algo que me haría ser el centro de atención en nuestras próximas… Cien conversaciones.

Miré de reojo el gym y me reí por lo bajo. _¿Quién creería que en el gimnasio encontré una nueva forma de hacer ejercicio, pasarlo bien y quemar muchas calorías?_ Quemar calorías con Emmett, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi corta vida y ansiaba volver a hacerlo.  
.

.

.

.

_Hola! Cuánto tiempo! Lamento mucho haber estado ausente durante tantos meses, siendo que había prometido volver a las pistas, pero realmente no fue un buen año para mí, a demás de que mi carrera universitaria y mi trabajo, me consumen hasta mi tiempo "libre", pero bueno... Aquí estoy de regreso. Trataré de aprovechar bien el verano y escribir muuuucho, porque cada día tengo más historias en mente y tras dos oneshots que tengo avanzaditos ya, comenzaré a escribir dos novelas largas en paralelo... Una de Jake & Nessie y otra de Rosemmett, así que están avidos. Si les interesa, mantenganse atentos ; )_

_Bueno con respecto a esta historia, me costó mucho terminarla. En estricto rigor, la escribí en dos días... Pero en realidad, tardé meses, ya que escribí la mitad un día de agosto, pero la inspiración no volvió a mí hasta anoche. Hoy, fue todo el proceso de editado. Como habrán notado, es muuuuy ardiente y realmente, estoy feliz con el resultado, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí._

_Como dije en el enunciado, se los dedico a todos los fans de esta pareja, pero en especial a mis amigas y administradoras de "Rosemmett": Nuni y Luly. Las adoro, son lo más 3 Y sé que todas, soñamos con un Emmett así... Aunque yo creo haber encontrado el mío._

_Si les interesa, denle Me Gusta a nuestra página de Facebook. Búsquenla como Rosemmett, debe ser la primera opción que les salga. + de 8000 fans :' )__  
_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Os quiero..._

_Kali_

PD: Y también pueden darle MG a mí propia nueva página donde subo fotos de las historias, actualizaciones y mi recién iniciado trabajo como cosplayer de Esme Cullen : ) Búsquenla como "Esme Cullen Cosplay".


End file.
